Raise Your Weapon - Skilene Songfic
by TheDarkMaiden 27
Summary: My first songfic :) Sorry if it depresses anyone, but I was listening to the song "Raise Your Weapon" by Deadamu5 and it just snapped before my eyes. It's quite sad in my opinion, but I HAD to give it an ending which makes you a little happier. Humanized. Everyone's between 22 and 35, I'd guess. Don't flame, but R&R!


Marlene ran into her house and slammed the door as hard as she could. Tears were running freely and she sunk into her bed, sobbing desperately.

_Rippin' my heart was so easy, so easy_

_Launch your assault now, take it easy_

_Raise your weapon, raise your weapon_

_One word and it's over._

Skipper marched into his apartment, pointedly ignoring his team's worried stares. They'd never seen their leader cry. Proud tears were running down his cheeks, although his face remained unemotional. He walked stiffly into his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

_Rippin' through like a missile_

_Rippin' through my heart_

_Rob me of this love_

_Raise your weapon, raise your weapon and it's over._

He banged his head on the wall, balling his fists. He really _had_ to screw it up. Five years of engagement thrown to the wind. A stupid, stupid argument.

_Love your ego, you won't feel a thing_

_Always number one_

_The pen with a bent wrist crooked king_

_Sign away our peace for your war, one word and it's over._

Marlene clung onto her pillow. The things he'd told her. The things _she'd _told _him_. A normal walk in the park had turned into an argument so brutal heads were turning as they stood their ground, facing each other, screaming God knows what. A last comment had made him snap, and before she knew it she was airborne. He'd slapped her. He'd _slapped_ her.

_Dropping your bombs now_

_On all we've built_

_How does it feel now to watch it burn, burn, burn?_

_Raise your weapons, raise your weapons and it's over._

"I _had _to lose control." Skipper thought, fuming at himself. "Skippah, are you o-" Skipper snapped his head around to see Private poking around from the door. "LEAVE ME BE, PRIVATE!" He yelled. The small boy teared up but he left, closing the door quietly behind him. Skipper immediately felt bad. Private had nothing to do with this. He was just trying to be kind. He banged his head on the wall again. He felt horrible.

_Rippin' through like a missile_

_Rippin' through my heart, rob me of this love_

_Raise your weapon, raise your weapon and it's over_

_How does it feel now to watch it burn, burn, burn?_

Marlene got up, tears streaking her face. She had to go somewhere. Anywhere, just to release her pent up energy. She stormed down the hallway, ignoring Julien, Mort and Maurice when they opened the door a crack to see what was happening, although when she went past the penguins' door she kicked it so hard she left a very evident dent in the metal. "What was that?" Kowalski asked, looking up and seeing a bump in their front door. "Ah beliz 't wz ah'lin wun ze zidt ar dr 'n ngr. (I believe it was Marlene when she kicked our door in anger.)" Rico mumbled, toying with his flamethrower. "Oh. Dammit." Kowalski exclaimed, now _very_ scared of her. Skipper couldn't scratch that door if he wanted to. She'd just passed by and, kicking it, bent it like butter. A _girl_ (Well, everyone on that team is kinda chauvinist, who more who less, so. Except for Private. But because I seriously think he's a girl himself.). Dammit.

_Rippin' my heart was so easy, so easy_

_Launch your assault now, take it easy_

_Raise your weapon, raise your weapon_

_One word and it's over._

Marlene dashed out onto the street, running out onto the road without thinking. A screech of tires, blinding yellow light and a burning pain in her chest in the space of a couple of seconds. "What was that?!" Skipper pointed at the window, emerging from his room, worried. Kowalski turned to him, shaking his head, while a few tears slipped out from behind his glasses. "No, no...NO! MARLENE!" Skipper ran out of the flat and bolted down the stairs, reaching Marlene's side in a couple of seconds.

_Rippin' through like a missile_

_Rippin' through my heart_

_Rob me of this love_

_Raise your weapon, raise your weapon and it's over._

He could see the driver panicking, calling the ambulance. Marlene was lying in a pool of blood, her pretty white summer dress turned crimson. "No...Marlene..." Skipper hugged her tightly, crying softly. "I...I didn't mean that back then. I-I'm so sorry I slapped you." He sobbed, stroking her hair softly. "A car had to _run me over_ to get that out of you?" Marlene smiled and laughed softly, looking into his ice blue eyes. "_Marlene_..." Skipper scolded gently. "I love you so much, you know that right?" She whispered, still mesmerized by his beautiful eyes. "I know. I love you too." Skipper leaned down and kissed her softly, ignoring the small stream of blood trickling down from the corner of her mouth.

_Love your ego, you won't feel a thing_

_Always number one_

_The pen with a bent wrist crooked king_

_Sign away our peace for your war, one word and it's over._

The paramedics arrived soon after, but after a quick examination simply shook their heads. "Well? Get her into the ambulance already!" Skipper exclaimed, irritated. "Sir...She won't make it." The doctors turned away and left them their last moments. "WHAT? But you're doctors! What do you mean?!" Skipper shouted after them. "Sir, her ribs broke and punctured both lungs and her heart. We'd have to be right in front of the hospital and find suitable transplant organs in a matter of seconds to _maybe_ be able to save her." Skipper turned around to Marlene, sobbing freely. "Skipper...I have to tell you something." Skipper instantly knelt down next to her, holding her hands in his. "I-I know this will only make your grief worse, but I can't die without telling you..." Skipper dreaded what it could be. "I...I'm pregnant. With our child. I wanted to tell you tonight at dinner." Skipper felt hollow. Not only was Marlene going to die, but with their unborn child too? "This is all my fault. You ran out here because of me." He sobbed, holding her tight. "This is _not_ your fault, Skipper. It's no one's. It had to go this way." Marlene whispered, kissing him one last time. "I love you..." She whispered, before her head fell back in his arms and her last breath left her body.

_Dropping your bombs now_

_On all we've built_

_How does it feel now to watch it burn, burn, burn?_

_Raise your weapons, raise your weapons and it's over._

Skipper had had to leave Marlene's body with the paramedics. They said they'd call him later to arrange the funeral on the number he'd left them. Skipper walked back into the house, once again ignoring his team. They'd seen everything from the windows anyways. He took a small detour to the kitchen and slipped a small object up his sleeve. Sitting on his bed, he didn't have one moment's hesitation. He was going to be with Marlene again. With their baby. After a precise cut, he fell back onto his bed, a smile on his peaceful face. "Kowalski will be a great commander. Not as much as me, but great anyways." He sighed, feeling the blood slowly drain out of him, and everything went black. "Marlene?" He asked, sitting up. "I'm here, beloved." Marlene was kneeling next to him, smiling. "You shouldn't have done that." She whispered, looking behind him to his body. "I had to. You were everything to me. And now we'll be together, forever." Skipper stood up and offered a hand to her. They embraced softly, relishing each other's presence. They had each other again, and nothing else mattered.

THANK YOU DEADMAU5 FOR YOUR GREAT SONG "RAISE YOUR WEAPON (EDIT)", THE MAIN INSPIRATION FOR THIS SONGFIC! IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO THE SONG PRECISELY **_NOW_** NO WAFFLES FOR YOU! DEADMAU5 FTW! Sorry if I got you kinda depressed after all this tragedy, but it was an idea buzzing in my head for ages now. Cheers!


End file.
